Lux Mundi
by Shining Serenity
Summary: [SasuHina] She loved him, but he left her. He wanted power, so he had to leave her. However, he is back now, more powerful then ever and he wants her back... his only thread to humanity. But will she accept him back into her life? Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter I

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter I_**

* * *

His eyes carefully traced the slender body frame as he watched her sleep peacefully in the comfort of her own bed. He continuously watched her silently and his vision landed on the soft curves of her face; still she made no movement, showed no sign that she knew he was in the room with her. Her face looked so calm and her silky hair sprawled against the pillow. When did she decide to grow out her hair? He didn't know. How long had it been since he had seen her? Touched her? Felt her soft skin under his fingertips?

_Too long, _he contemplated.

He leaned over the smaller girl and his silhouette engulfed the moonlight around her, leaving her in the darkness; in his shadow. His brought up his pale hand and brushed it lightly against her velvety cheek. He watched as her head moved to the left in a slight motion as she mumbled something in her sleep. He once again stroked her soft cheek; he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to touch her any longer. She once more shifted slightly and moved on her side for a more comfortable sleep. In her lethargic state, her hand unconsciously moved to grab the blanket, however, instead of getting a hold of the warm cloth she intended to find, she got a hold of something else. Her mind tried to register what the foreign object could possibly be, but she couldn't figure it out.

It was so cold and hard.

She quickly opened her eyes and noticed that her vision was blocked by a dark figure and that she was holding onto an arm. Hinata gasped and panicked with the discovery of an unknown figure in her room and tried to move away from it as fast as possible, but before she could move away, the figure grabbed her arm and put a hand across her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as heart started to race rapidly and her breathing pattern increased.

She could feel hot tears emerging in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? How did this person even make it through the mansion without getting caught? Although she was afraid to open her eyes, she was even more frightened if she kept them shut. She slowly re-opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw red eyes staring back at her. Red, Sharingan eyes looking right at her. Why did those eyes seem so familiar? The figure moved in more closer and into the moonlight and slightly leaned his body against hers. Hinata's eyes widened.

It was _him_! After all those years, he finally came back.

He smirked as he watched her sudden reaction. He could tell by the way her eyes widened, that she knew exactly who he was. "Glad to see you still remember me," he said hoarsely as he lifted the hand from her mouth, "Hinata."

She sat dumbstruck for a moment before she realized what kind of trouble she was in. She needed to get away from him and fast.

"No, n-no," she whispered as shook her head continuously and squirmed away from his grasp, "you can't be back."

She quickly pushed his body away from hers and jumped off the other side of the bed. She ran rapidly towards the door, trying to make an escape, but even she knew that it was impossible; just as she was about the place her hand on the door knob, Sasuke grabbed her arm, turned her around and pushed her back against the door. She could feel the cold, hard surface of the door against her back through her clothes.

What did he want with her? Why did he come back after all those years? She didn't want him here…

His head leaned in close as he pressed his body firmly against hers. Hinata's body quivered in fear, but before she could voice her panic, he whispered in her ear, "This isn't the welcoming I was expecting."

She put all her strength in pushing him away, but he was too strong for her; she was an idiot for even trying, but she couldn't just let him take advantage of her. His placed his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her in between them. She moved her head to the side, avoiding the pain of looking at him, but he wouldn't grant her that. He lifted his hand and placed it on her chin so that he could force her to look at him. His thumb brushed against her lower lip.

Hinata once again jerked her head to the side, away from his touch. "Let g-go of me."

"What's wrong? You never complained about my touch before," he whispered hotly in her ear and then bit the bottom of her ear lobe lightly. "I've missed being able to touch you all these years."

Her eyes started to water as she recalled all the memories of them being together a long time ago. How long was it? Five or six years? She lost count after she abandoned all faith in him ever returning. He was different back then, he wasn't like this, nothing like what he has become. He's turned into a monster that people fear and hate, including Hinata. What was she going to do? Why did he have to come back?

"Wh-why are you back," she asked, trembling from his closeness and the heat that both bodies were generating. Her hands balled into fists from fear and anxiety.

He smirked confidently and pressed his forehead against hers before he spoke evenly, "to come get what's mine."

"I-I can scream and my family will c-come save me," she breathed out as she continued to struggle against his embrace. Her eyes focused on anything other then Sasuke's blazing eyes. She didn't want to see the hatred and anger that consumed his soul. He was nothing but an empty vessel.

"Scream if you like, I'll kill them one by one in front of you."

Hinata squeezed her eyes in a tight wring and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. She was more frightened for him then she was for herself. What happened to the Sasuke that she knew in the past? Who was this person that was keeping her captive? She couldn't get herself to stop trembling.

"You-you've changed so much," she spoke in a small voice.

"I've become more powerful."

Hinata opened her eyes, but refused to look at him in the eyes. "But at what price?"

Sasuke stared hard at her, his face showing no emotions or remorse; it was stoic. "What do you mean?"

Hinata didn't know how she could explain it to him. She had heard the numerous stories about him over the years and had seen the proof that went along with them. "You've become a monster."

He lightly chuckled as he played with hair, brushing it away from her neck. "So, you've heard the rumors?"

Without consent, he rested his head against her collarbone and she could feel the contours of his face against her neck. Hinata flinched at this action and continued to struggle against his hold, saddened by the fact that she was unable to push him away.

She turned her head the other way and whispered, "Is that all they are? Rumors?"

"No," he spoke against her skin, "most of the stories are true." She could feel his hot breath rolling along on her skin. He was accepting everything so openly and calmly. He had no regret or felt any guilt for any of his actions.

"So-so you are a c-criminal? There are so many people's blood are on your hands."

"It was destined to be that way."

His hand tangled itself in her hair as he held onto it tightly and pulled it to lift her head. His other hand slowly made his way from her shoulder down to her waist and he gripped onto to it tightly as he hoarsely replied in her ear, "Just like you're destined to be with me."

Hinata panicked, feeling threatened even more so then before. She didn't want to be with him. She hated the person, the criminal, the animal that he had become. He was a killing machine, powerful enough to kill everyone is Konoha, but she couldn't scream or tell anyone because she was sure that he would kill them. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped and alone.

Hinata shuddered at the thought of being with him, and struggled harder against his hold. Sasuke leaned in close and bit the bottom of her lip.

Hinata gasped and more tears fell down her face. "Stop, S-Sasuke," she croaked out, "please stop."

* * *

**_Please Review_**

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter II

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

* * *

Hinata gasped and more tears fell down her face. "Stop, S-Sasuke," she croaked out, "please stop. I-I can't let you do this." 

Sasuke paused, but refused to move away from the frightened, diminutive girl. His body was still pressed against hers as she struggled helplessly beneath his weight. Hinata breathed in as she braced herself for the news that she was going to share with him. She feared that he would get violent, but she couldn't hide it any longer; he was going to find out one way or another. It was something that she had to tell him for her sake and his…

She folded her fingers into fists and swallowed hard. She could feel her heart racing and her breath getting shorter by every moment. She wasn't going to be afraid any longer. She knew this day would come but had not anticipated to arrive so soon.

"I'm- I'm getting married."

It seemed like time had stopped for a moment as both of them realized what phrase was uttered.

Sasuke's body froze as he listened to her confession, however, his face showed no trace of any sentiment; his face remained emotionless. She waited for any sign of an outburst or an angry flare-up, but he remained silent, as if he was trying to convince himself that the words he heard come out from her mouth were truly what he heard.

"_What_?" he asked in a monotone manner, but Hinata could tell by the tone of which he said that one single syllable that he was mad beyond words.

Hinata slightly shuddered in fear at the tone of his voice, but didn't say anything. She searched for any emotion on his face, but didn't see any. They stood silently for a couple of minutes, each trying to think of what they should do next. Seeing this as her opportunity to get away from his grasp, Hinata quickly pushed him away from her and ran to the other side of the room. He didn't stop her from running away, neither did he turn around to face her.

Hinata watched him with caution from the other side of the room; she was trying to contemplate what he was possibly thinking or what he would try to do next. His head was low with his hair covering his face and his arm extended forwards with his hand against the wall. They were both silent and stood stationary. Hinata didn't dare to move a step because she was worried about what possible action would trigger a reaction from the unstable man.

Sasuke stared at the blank wall ahead of him. What did she say? She's going to get married? What the fuck was going through her mind?

"Why," he spat out venomously, whispering the word so silent, but with so much anger. She winced at his tone of voice, but continued to watch the figure in the dark and wondered why he was so amazed that she was deciding to move on with her life. Was he expecting her to be waiting for him with open arms after all that he had done to her? That she was going to stop living because he decided that she was no longer important to him.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her body and spoke with soft words, "I'm tired."

Sasuke stood motionless, trying to comprehend what she meant by that statement. He kept telling himself that he wasn't going to get angry; he wasn't going to yell at her or get violent. It would only scare her and push her even further away from him. He did the only thing he could think of; he stayed silent.

Hinata continued to watch Sasuke through the darkness of her room. She was surprised that he hadn't yelled or just run off by now. That was his trademark. When things would get difficult between them he would just run away, believing that it was the best way to solve an issue. What he never realized was the he just left the problem unresolved and that was not healthy for any relationship. She wondered if he was going to do anything. A big part of her was hoping that he would run away and never come back, but a small part of her was hoping that he would stay.

When it became evident that he wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "I waited five years for you to come back."

Sasuke's fists tightened, "you know why I had to leave."

Hinata felt a small flame of anger grow within her and spoke with more confidence, "that's why I waited so many years for you to come back, but I didn't get any letters or messages from you and- and, my family was so disappointed in me for leaving with you in the first place."

Sasuke scoffed at her last remark and still refused to look at her. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Why was she getting so worked up for? She didn't even need to explain herself to him, but felt that it would provide some type of closure if he understood her side of the situation.

"But after you left me, they still accepted me back home," she said faintly, tears forming within her eyes and threatening to fall down her face. Hinata made circles in the carpet with her toes out of nervousness and tenseness, but forced herself to continue. "My father wants to see me happy. I couldn't say no when he asked me to accept the marriage--"

"I'm back now," Sasuke spoke with more force, interrupting her from finishing her story. This time he turned around to look at her; eyes gazing at Hinata intensely, as if they were daring her to say another word.

She looked away from him and sighed, "it's too late."

Sasuke squeezed his hands into tighter fists and took a few steps forward. He watched as Hinata moved further away because of his sudden movement. He finally began to realize that she was genuinely frightened of him. The person that he had once promised to love and protect was afraid of him.

"It's not too late."

She shook her head side to side, her hair flowing with her actions. "I won't disappoint my family again."

Sasuke crossed his arms and he could feel his rage rising once again, "your family? Who cares about them?"

Hinata looked at him with the same intensity that he was looking at her with and spoke with determination, "I care about them. You can't just come and go when you please and think that I'll still be here, waiting for you. I'm happy with my life right now. "

Sasuke scoffed.

"You're not happy," he said with a sadistic smile, "I can still see the sadness in your eyes. Your happiness left with me the day I decided to leave."

Hinata convinced herself to not shed anymore tears for him, but her body was not functioning the way she wanted it to as her tears teetered along her eye lid as she forced herself to hold back. She gulped nervously, "you're wrong. My happiness began the day you left."

Sasuke continued to keep his cool demeanor and watched Hinata closely from where he stood. He knew that she was lying by the way she played with her fingers and looked down at the ground. She was always such a terrible liar and even after five years of departure he could still read her like a book. He knew that she had been miserable after he left; he did after all make sure to keep tabs on her until he would be able to reunite with her.

"Why are you trying to deny what you feel for me?"

Hinata didn't look up and continued to stare down at the carpeted floor. "I don't feel anything for you." Her tone was dead and flat.

Sasuke was now getting annoyed by the direction the conversation was heading; he wasn't going to stand around here and listen to her lie to him over and over again. He quickly flashed closer to Hinata and grabbed her wrist before she could even blink an eye.

Hinata gasped in shock as she felt his tight grip on her wrist.

"You're coming with me. Lets go," he said roughly and pulled her closer to him. She stumbled against him and tried to regain her senses so she could think of some way to get her out of his grasp.

She struggled against his hold and took her free hand and put it on top of the hand that was grabbing her and tried her hardest to free herself. She used all her force and grunted helplessly trying remove the hand that was holding her with so much force. Putting all of her strength towards the one task, Hinata pried off two of his fingers off and pulled her hand back at the available opening. She breathed heavily as she tumbled backwards and regained her balance. Hinata tried to catch her breath.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

Sasuke's cold onyx eyes stared at her.

"Yes I can," he said with a calming aura, "you're mine; you belong to me."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she whispered softly, "you lost the right to claim me as yours the day you walked out on me."

This time it was too much for Sasuke to keep inside and he gritted his teeth and spoke with intense anger underlying his words. "I didn't walk out on you, you know better then anyone that I had to avenge the death of my family."

"Did it make you happy?" Hinata said softly, her eyes focused on the man standing before her. "Did killing him make you any happier?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, but his face and eyes remained blank and detached. "I couldn't live in peace without killing him."

Hinata knew that he was avoiding the question, but she didn't need to ask him again; she had already gotten her answer. "It didn't make you any happier."

Sasuke didn't say anything. She was right, he didn't feel the satisfaction that he thought he would get. It made him feel even more empty.

"I've grown up Sasuke and-and," she breathed in deeply, "I've realized that I won't be happy living with you."

Sasuke stared at Hinata. "I'm not leaving without you."

She didn't say anything as she walked over to her dresser and opened the first drawer. She took out a small piece of jewelry and stared at it and clenched it closely to her heart. She never thought that she would be apart from this symbol of love, but some things were not worth fighting for. She learned the hard way that fighting for Sasuke would only lead her towards sadness.

She took the small object in her hand and walked over to Sasuke. She looked directly at him and held her hand open for him to take it. In the middle of her hand sat a beautiful wedding ring that was given to her many years before. She kept it safe, but now it was the time to return it to its rightful owner.

"Please do the right thing," she whispered into the darkness.

Sasuke didn't move an inch, clearly showing that he wasn't going to take back the piece of jewelry that once signified their love. Taking it back would mean that their relationship would be over and he wasn't going to give that up without a fight.

Hinata watched as Sasuke stared at the piece of jewelry but did not make an attempt to take it out of her hand. When he didn't take it back, Hinata surprised both of them by grabbing his hand and entrusting it into his possession. She then turned around, ready to leave to the room, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

This time Hinata didn't fight against his grasp and he pulled her into his body, pressing her back against his chest. He whispered soft enough into her ear, so that she would be the only one to hear him.

"I'm not going to let you get married to anyone else."

"Our marriage is over," she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

**_Please Review_**

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter III

* * *

**_Chapter III_**

* * *

Hinata hugged herself tighter as she walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, not really having a destination in mind to head towards, but just mindlessly walking around. Her eyes were hazy and so distant. She needed the fresh air and was feeling more calm as the cool winter air grazed her face. Sasuke's sudden appearance last night was occupying much of Hinata's thoughts. She needed to get him out of her head. 

She let out a long sigh and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her long winter coat. She was going to move on with her life whether he liked it or not. She was not going to let him come into her life once again, not after he left her broken and alone. She was going to get married with a good _stable _man and was going to start the family she always wanted.

Hinata stood in the middle of the sidewalk, suddenly feeling anxious as the words in her mind sank in. Was she really ready to move on? Would she be able to forget the person that she once loved… maybe still loves? When he had left her, she had felt so sad and angry that he did not trust her enough to tell her of his plans to avenge his family's death. He just needed to confide in her once and she would tell him that she would wait for him- that she would support any decision he decided to take- that was what a good wife and husband did for one another, right?

But he didn't trust her and he didn't confide in her, so how could she expect to wait for someone who couldn't trust their relationship and who most importantly, couldn't trust in their partner- in _her._

Now that Sasuke was back in town, she would need to seek divorce from him so that she could re-marry in the future. She should have listened to her father when he first told her that marrying Sasuke at such a young age was foolish and irrational and that she would regret this later on in life. Why had she been so stubborn? Love had truly blinded her.

The petite girl continued to walk down the street until she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Hinata!"

She turned around with caution and smiled softly as she saw an old friend approach her with haste.

"Kiba, how are you?" She greeted with a sincere smile. She could always count on him to help her get her mind off of Sasuke.

Kiba took a minute to catch his breath before he gave her a smile and replied, "I'm good. What are you doing out in the cold?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Taking a walk to clear my mind, I guess."

"Did you wanna grab some hot chocolate? It's the perfect way to warm up."

"Yeah, I think my hands and feet are going numb," Hinata said with a soft expression and followed Kiba to the nearest café.

After they paid for their hot beverages, they sat down at a table near a window. Kiba looked towards Hinata and noticed that she looked really distracted, more so then usual. Usually, she was someone who was very good company and she often opened up to him about any problems she had, but today she was so distant.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with a worried expression on his face. She was generally a quiet person, but today she was more quieter then usual.

When she did not answer he asked her again, except with more volume.

Hinata abruptly looked up from her hot chocolate and blushed a little when she noticed that he was staring at her and that she had just randomly spaced out on him. How long had she been just sitting there like a statue?

"Y-yes. I'm fine," she stuttered out.

"Hinata, we've been friends for a long time, so you know you can tell me if something is wrong, right? I mean, that's what I'm here for."

She wanted to tell someone; get an outsiders opinion on what she should do about Sasuke. Was she being completely heartless by kicking Sasuke out of her life? Or was she doing the right thing?

"He's come back," Hinata said in a small tone and by the shocked look on Kiba's face she knew that he understood who she was talking about.

"Sasuke? When?"

"Last night he came to see me."

Kiba's hands unconsciously folded into fists. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." She lied. He may not have hurt her physically, but he left her emotionally scarred.

"What does he want?"

Hinata sighed and tucked a hair strand behind her ear. "I'm-I'm not sure, but I think he wants to get back together."

Kiba looked at her with a serious expression. "Do you want to?"

Hinata shook her head and looked down at her untouched beverage, "No."

When had she become so good at lying?

"What are you going to do?"

She was asking herself the same question over and over again. What _was _she going to do?

"What do you think I should do?" She was so confused. She wanted to move on, really she did, but she didn't think that she could do it. She just was not strong enough to let go of the person that she had once loved so dearly. Everyone deserved a second chance, right? But the question was, did Sasuke really deserve a second chance? That was something that she was not sure of.

"Don't let him into your life again, Hinata. You know that bastard is out of control, he's so unstable and I don't want you getting in the middle of his power parade."

Hinata nodded, half-heartedly agreeing to what he was saying. "I know," she said with sadness, "he's changed so much and he said he won't leave until I come with him."

Kiba banged his fist onto the table in a fit of rage, "that bastard, he leaves you for the longest time and then randomly shows up thinking that you'll still be here waiting for him? He can't force you to go with him."

People sitting at other tables in the room stared at the couple because of Kiba's sudden outburst, but soon resumed to their activities once he settled down. He muttered an apology to the nearest waitress and continued to look at Hinata. He just could not help himself. He had been there when he saw the tears that Hinata had shed for that no-good, self-consuming asshole that left her in a heartbeat. How could he let a friend go though that again?

"I'm going to divorce him," she said in the tiniest whisper.

"Good, you should." He had no sympathy for Sasuke.

"He's going to fight back."

"He can't do anything unless you let him. You need to be strong."

"Will-" Hinata held back the words that she was about to say, re-thinking what she was about to ask one of her oldest friends.

"Do you think Sasuke would leave me alone if he thought I was in love with someone else?"

Kiba stared at her. Where was she going with this?

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Hinata quickly shook her head. "N-no. I mean, if I were to give the illusion that I was with someone else."

"If he loved you, he would. But you know how big his ego is, he would never let you live happily with someone else."

Hinata stared out the window. "Father wants me to re-marry, but I'm-I'm not sure if I want to. I don't want to marry someone that I don't know that well. I mean, I thought I knew Sasuke, but I was wrong. I feel like I can't trust anyone."

Kiba gently placed his hand over Hinata's smaller hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You can't go on living your life like that."

"I know."

* * *

Kiba had offered to walk Hinata back home and she had accepted; she really wanted some good company. They were strolling along the sidewalk side by side in the fluffy snow, while Kiba being the light-hearted fellow that he was, was some how lightening the mood. She was feeling far less tense then she was before. 

"So, he comes up to me a says, 'If your dog is barking at the back door and your wife is yelling at the front door, who do you let in first?"

Hinata listened at his amusing stories. The people he met at bars and such were always so funny. She wished that she had a more active social life so she could meet lots of more interesting people; they always provided such interesting stories.

"And his wife is standing right behind him when he goes, 'The dog, of course. He'll shut up once you let him in' and the look on the lady's face was priceless. She gave him the eyes, you know the look that says 'I'm going to beat you when we get home'"

Despite Hinata's better judgment she laughed at the joke and it wasn't one of those polite laughs that you fake up so it doesn't become awkward, but it was a genuine laugh.

"Ah-ha, so I did end up making you laugh," Kiba said proudly.

Before she knew it, they had already made it to the Hyuuga mansion and were standing outside of the gates.

"So, are you coming to the party tomorrow?" He asked her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes," she said simply.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said softly and watched Hinata as she waved at him and turned around to go inside.

"WAIT," shouted Kiba randomly and just as Hinata turned around to see what he wanted, her lips met with his in a soft kiss.

Hinata stood there, unable to register what was going on. Kiba was kissing her? He was kissing her? Why was he kissing her? She couldn't really react, only because he had surprised it on her and before she realized the kiss had begun, it had already ended.

Kiba blushed as he pulled away from her and the blue-haired girl stood there shocked.

"Ah, I'll see you tomorrow," he repeated once more before he walked off.

Hinata brushed her fingers against her lips as the initial utter astonishment started to wear off.

* * *

The next day Hinata made her way to Tsunade's building with a big file in her hand that was ready to submit. They were recent records of the hospital's necessities, the expenses and revenues that Hinata was asked to prepare. She had decided to sleep in Hanabi's room last night because she did not want a repeat of the night before. She was sure that Sasuke would not try anything if she was sleeping with her sister nearby. 

Thankfully, Sasuke had not made a second appearance.

She walked down the awkwardly silent hallway and made her way into the elevator and up to Tsunade's office floor. Once she was up there, she was told to wait outside because she was still in a meeting.

Hinata waited silently and sat on the chair provided in the office. She waited with patience until she heard the door click open and the person she was least likely to see appeared before her. Suddenly, the small woman felt very nervous when she saw the figure walk out of the room and stand in front of her.

Sasuke.

She looked directly into his smoldering onyx eyes and couldn't help but feel butterflies swarm in her stomach. Why did he have this effect of her?

The receptionist's voice cut in and brought Hinata back into her sanity and moved away from Sasuke. She walked slow pace, she felt that if she walked any faster her legs would give in from under her.

She could feel his stare on her back.

As soon as she was in the office, she handed the report and briefed with Tsunade. Within ten minutes she was quickly shuffled out of the office, seeing as they had a quick schedule to keep up with. She gracefully stepped out of the office and looked up to see Sasuke occupying the chair that she had once been sitting in. He was waiting for her. Hinata gulped nervously.

He looked directly at her, but she avoided his gaze on purpose.

She knew that if she took the elevator then she would be stuck with him in a little confined box and she didn't want that. She looked around and saw that the receptionist got off her chair and was heading towards the stairwell. Bingo! She would go with the receptionist, if there was someone with her, then he wouldn't do or say anything to her.

Hinata quickly ran after the receptionist and they both walked down the stairs. Hinata heard the door open once again and she was sure that it was Sasuke following her. She took a deep breath and remained calm because she knew that as long as the other woman was with her nothing would happen.

Hinata watched through the corner of her eye that he was merely one flight away from her. As she concentrated more on Sasuke, she failed to realize that the receptionist was making her way to the exit door to get off on the next floor and before Hinata could open the door to the same floor, she felt two arms pin her to the hard, concrete wall behind her.

Hinata closed her eyes shut at the sudden impact and let out a shrilling scream that was muffled by Sasuke's hand covering her mouth.

"Still trying to avoid me?" He said as he moved the hand away from her mouth.

"N-no," she lied, "I was just-- what are you doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I wanted to announce my arrival personally to Tsunade."

Hinata gulped, "what did she say?"

"Bitch is trying to get me convicted, but since they have no evidence, it's impossible to pin anything on me," he said in his usual calm manner.

Before Hinata could reply he leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "I saw him kiss you."

Hinata's eyes widened at the confession.

"It was n-nothing."

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look at him as he gave her a sadistic smirk.

"It looked like something to me. Too bad, now I'll have to kill him."

Hinata began to panic. No, she would not let him kill Kiba because of one stupid kiss.

"You-you can't do that-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke's lips came crashing down onto hers, his passionate kiss engulfing her quaking lips and before she could tell herself that she did not want this, she began to react to his kiss. It was so long ago that she had kissed someone that she felt so passionate for. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this much excitement from one kiss.

They stayed like this moments longer before they broke the kiss, both breathing hard due to the lack of oxygen; Sasuke's hand tangled itself in her long locks and his other hand snuck under her shirt and made his way towards her breasts. He trailed hot kisses along her collarbone and she moved her head back to give him more access. Hinata couldn't think straight anymore.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand traveled to her back and unhooked the bra that she was wearing. The hasty event brought Hinata back into her senses and before Sasuke could protest Hinata pushed away his hands and moved away from him.

"Stop, we-we can't do this," she said in a shaky voice. She was so disappointed in herself for going this far with him.

"Why not? We're married," he said in an livid tone. He was tired of her rejecting him.

"Not for long," she said with the little confidence she had, "I'm filing for divorce."

Sasuke grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her into him as he spoke through gritted teeth, "no, you're not."

Hinata put her hands up to block the contact against chest and struggled against him as the pressure of his hand increased around her small arm. "You-you can't stop me," she cried out.

Sasuke held onto her tighter and brought his lips to her ear, "yes, I can. I told you, you're mine; only mine."

Hinata shuddered. She was not an object, she didn't belong to anyone. She continuously tried to pry his hands off of her, but he was too powerful for her. "I don't belong to anyone, especially not _you._"

When did he become to possessive?

"You want me," he whispered with authority, which made Hinata unexpectedly feel tingly all over.

Her lips went dry. "I want nothing to do with you."

Both of them stood in close proximity in an empty stair case. Hinata struggled against him, pleading for him to let go. Would it always be like this? Sasuke demanding that he have power over her? That he could tell her that she should be with him and she would eagerly agree?

"I'll take you far away from here. We'll start a new life together," Sasuke said in a softer tone, convincing himself and her.

"I liked the old life we had," she answered with sadness.

He looked directly at her; both arms were on her shoulders; it was as if he was afraid that if he let go, she would forever be lost to him. Hinata could have sworn that she saw sadness in his eyes, but only for a brief moment. Was the old Sasuke still in there? Both of them stared at each other, trying to find answers in their eyes. Hinata was looking for the man that she once loved and Sasuke was looking for acceptance in her pale eyes.

"I was weak back then," he said in calm tone, as if he was somewhat trying to open up to her.

Hinata shook her head, "no, I think you're weaker now."

Sasuke scoffed. "Weaker? I can beat anyone in all of Konoha. Just try me."

"Physical strength doesn't always equal stronger."

Hinata felt sorry for him. He was so consumed in this power-hungry phase that he didn't realize that he was becoming his own worst enemy. How long would he be able to live like this?

She didn't know what was coming over her, but she felt that she needed to do this. She slowly lifted her arms; she could feel Sasuke loosening his grip around them. She circled her arms around his neck and pushed her body into his. Her face buried itself into the crook of his neck and she tangled her hand into his hair. She grabbed onto him in a tight grip.

Sasuke stood there- making no movements. For once he would let her lead him.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
